Yuri war
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Alex and Umaru are fighting over who is the better yuri fan. Sylphin is left dumbfooled and Onii-chan is done trying to figure things.


**Fandom:** **Himouto Umaru-chan**

 **Summary:** **Alex and Umaru are fighting over who is the better yuri fan. Sylphin is left dumbfooled and Onii-chan is done trying to figure things.**

[-x-x-x-]

"Strawberry Panic!"

"Kannazuki no Miko!"

"Strawberry Panic!"

"Kannazuki no Miko!"

"STRAWBERRY PANIC!" Umaru insisted as she glared at the boy sitting across her. Alex and her were on a café somewhere in Tokyo to have lunch after spending a long morning at the Comiket. The young blonde sighed. "Why are you so stubborn? I say it that Strawberry Panic is the best yuri anime out there."

The boy scoffed. "SP might be a good anime but the ending was lame. Kannazuki no Miko on the other hand, has melted the heart of thousand people. Even non-yuri fans can agree that it's a good anime."

"But the ending was also very ambiguous and its sequel has destroyed everything."

Alex paused an instant, thinking about a counter argument. The other customers fist gave them weird look before averting their gaze. The waitress just quickly placed their order before sprinting back to the kitchen.

Sylphin was seated beside her brother and Umaru, of course was wearing her disguise. She was no more the model student Doma Umaru but the legendary otaku known as UMR.

The Tachibana siblings have gotten VIP entrances for the Comiket so they have decided to invite the best person they could think of. While Alex and his sister came by a private jet (something that has astonished lot of people), Umaru has begged—threatened—her brother to bribe Bomber to drive them here.

Talking about the young man, he was living a nightmare, having to stay in a never-ending-like line to get the latest Love Live doujin written by Mezashi. He let go of a very loud sigh. "Why did I agree to this?" He thought aloud while remembering that his sister didn't give him a single minute of rest, buzzing him that she wanted at least a dozen of doujins. "Jeez! That Umaru!"

"Sorry for the wait!" A certain busty girl approached with an ice cream in her hand and her face slightly pink. "I got us some ice." She said timidly.

Mr. Doma quickly forgot about his exhaustion and politely accepted the ice cream with a smile. It was summer so the place was very hot. Some ice would be more that welcome. Bomber, who was beside him just laughed aloud while snatching the ice cream from his friend's hand, only to get hit by a wooden katana by Kirie. "Please stop fooling around!"

Far from there, the two yuri fans were still arguing. "I insist by saying that Kimino Sakurako-sensei might as well be the best yuri manga author out there! Just try to read the manga of Love Live!"

Alex merely scoffed. "But anyone would admit that Chikane x Himeko is the best yuri ship out there. They even got the official title in the poll held in 2015 and they won it—Akemi Homura being the best yuri character by the way."

"But we all know that that pairing was lame." The blonde countered. "Her maid—Otoha—clearly deserves Chikane more than Himeko. Also, Souma is a nice guy but he got in the wrong anime. If he appeared in Code Geass, I would like him but he just had to get in the path of our yuri. Unpardonable!"

"I admit Kannazuki no Miko was poor-written." Alex slightly agreed while nodding, crossing his arms. "But so was the ending of Strawberry Panic! Seriously, Nagisa could have a brighter future by Tamao's side."

"But it was not the author's fault! There was a pool held for the fan to decide who should end with Nagisa." UMR sighed while grabbing the sandwich and started munching on it. "Shizuma just got the majority with Tamao not far behind. Some people have even voted for Yaya, Hikari, Amane and even Chikaru."

By that time, Sylphin has finally decided to give a piece of her mind after staying quiet for a good hour (something that was very rare). "You're both mistaken. Sasameki Koto is the best yuri anime ever adapted."

 _And that was how WWIII has started, kids!_

[-x-x-x-]

Kirie was in her room and reading a manga—Wife and Wife—her "master", Umaro, has given her. She was in the middle of it while the door was slid open and Bomber waved a happy smile. "Kirie! Let's go shopping next week-en-"

He didn't get an occasion to finish his sentence and never knew what hit him. Next thing he knew was that he ended up at his friend's apartment room with everyone else. Umaro was just playing Call of Duty Black Ops II with the Tachibana siblings while Kirie was watching.

Bomber rubbed the back of his head, confused, until his friend handed him a can of beer. "I have stopped trying to figure things out. Let us just stay away from all this."

The afro man sighed in defeat while looking down and accepted the can.

"Master, you can do it!" Kirie cheered for the chibi girl who was defeating one zombie after another with a sniper riffle.

Alex was already in spectator mode while Sylphin saw her character get caught in an explosion from a grenade. And with that, their little party ended with the three of them managing to survive 20 rounds.

Bomber just sat down and his eyes caught sign of a manga. He grabbed it and started to read while awing. "Wow! Citrus, hun? It's a good manga and the anime was not bad either. There's no debate that it's the best yuri anime out there."

Umaro, Alex, Sylphin and Kirie glared at him while his friend just sighed before placing a hand on the afro's shoulder. "Please rest in peace. It was nice knowing you."

"Hein?"

 _The end_

 **A/N: Nothing serious! Really!**


End file.
